1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to computer networks and more particularly to methods for enhancing the operation of a client browser operating in a multi-server computer environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The worldwide network of computers commonly known as the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d has seen explosive growth in the last several years. Mainly, this growth has been fueled by the introduction and widespread use of so-called xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d browsers, which allow for simple graphical user interface (GUI)-based access to network servers, which support documents formatted as so-called xe2x80x9cweb pagesxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cWorld Wide Webxe2x80x9d (WWW) is that collection of servers of the Internet that utilize the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). HTTP is a known application protocol that provides users access to files (which can be in different formats such as text, graphics, images, sound, video, etc.) using a standard page description language known as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). HTML provides basic document formatting and allows the developer to specify xe2x80x9clinksxe2x80x9d to other servers and files. Use of an HTML-compliant client browser involves specification of a link via a Uniform Resource Locator or xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d. Upon such specification, the client makes a tcp/ip request to the server identified in the link and receives a xe2x80x9cweb pagexe2x80x9d (namely, a document formatted according to HTML) in return.
There is a finite time period between the time the user initiates the link and the return of the web page. Even when the web page is returned quickly, there is an additional time period during which formatting information must be processed for display on the display interface. For example, most web browsers display in-line image takes time to process and slows downs the initial display of the document. The user typically xe2x80x9cseesxe2x80x9d an essentially unrecognizable xe2x80x9cimagexe2x80x9d on the display screen which only gradually comes into focus. It is only after the entire image is downloaded from the server and then processed by the browser that the user can fully access the web page itself. This xe2x80x9cwaitingxe2x80x9d period is even longer when the client machine has a relatively slow modem, and often the user will have to wait many seconds before being able to see the in-line image and/or begin using the web page. This problem will be exacerbated when the next generation browser technology (such as Netscape Navigator 2.0) becomes more widely implemented because such browsers are being designed to handle much more complex download formats (for more interactive, dynamic displays).
It is thus a primary object of the invention to enhance the operation of a web browser by causing the display of some useful information to the user during the period of user xe2x80x9cdowntimexe2x80x9d that otherwise occurs between linking and downloading of a hypertext document identified by the link. Such information may include, without limitation, advertisements, messages, fill-in forms, notices from a service provider, notices from another Internet service (such as receipt of an e-mail message), or some third party notice.
It is another more particular object of the invention to use an Hypertext Markup Language comment (e.g., via an HTML comment tag) in a web page to store an information object related to a link and then formatting and displaying such information when the link is activated.
It is still another object of the invention to embed an information object within an existing web page so that the object is masked until a link to another web page is activated. Upon activation, the object is displayed to the user effectively as a xe2x80x9cminixe2x80x9d web page while the browser calls the link and awaits for a reply and download.
For example, in one particular embodiment, the information object includes copyright management information for a hypertext document associated with a link in a currently-displayed page. Such information may include the name or other identifying information of a copyright owner, terms and conditions for uses of the work within the hypertext document, and such other information as may be prescribed or desired. When the user xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d the link in the current page, the copyright management information (which is already present in the browser) is displayed as the new document is being accessed and downloaded. The copyright management information, for example, may inform the user of the terms and conditions of how the copyrighted content being downloaded can then be reused. The xe2x80x9ctimexe2x80x9d period normally associated with the download is thus productive for both the user (since he or she no longer has to sit and wait for the display) as well as to the content provider.
According to the preferred embodiment, there is described a method of browsing the World Wide Web of the Internet using an HTML-compliant client supporting a graphical user interface and a browser. The method begins as a web page is being displayed on the graphical user interface, the web page having at least one link to a hypertext document preferably located at a remote server. In response to the user clicking on the link, the link is activated by the browser to thereby request downloading of the hypertext document from the remote server to the graphical user interface of the client. While the client waits for a reply and/or as the hypertext document is being downloaded, the browser displays one or more different types of informational messages to the user. Such messages include, without limitation, advertisements, notices, messages, fill-in forms, copyright information and the like. Preferably, the message information is in some way related to the hypertext document being accessed and downloaded, as in the case of copyright management information perhaps warning the user that the material being downloaded is subject to certain use restrictions of the copyright owner. Where the displayed information is related to the link, it is desirable that such information be embedded within the web page from which the link is launched. The information is preferably xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d within the web page using a hypertext markup comment tag.
The invention is preferably implemented in a computer having a processor, an operating system, a graphical user interface and a HTTP-compliant browser. In such case, the novel and advantageous features of the invention are achieved using a first means, responsive to activation of a link from a web page, for retrieving an information object masked within the web page, and a second means for displaying information from the information object on the graphical user interface as the browser establishes the link. Preferably, the information object is masked by an HTML comment tag, which may include other HTML tags nested therein to format the information in the object. This enables the support of complex xe2x80x9cminixe2x80x9d web pages that are displayed and accessible to the viewer during otherwise non-productive periods when the browser is busy processing links to other documents or web sites.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention as will be described. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following Detailed Description of the preferred Embodiment.